Nalu week 2019
by fairytailNL
Summary: Short drabbles in Natsu's pov .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This Nalu week i have decided to this to be a connected story and in Natsu's POV. Though it's short I hope you enjoy.**

**On The Road**

* * *

"You lost today too fire breath" Gray said with a smirk.

My only wish right now was to beat that smirk off his face so that's what I did, and as expected, he was surprised and angry and was about to return my favour and right on the cue I ran.

I loved basketball there's no doubt about it, it's just that my teammates are little lousy and slow and for two consecutive days we were losing to Gray's team, yeah it was me who accepted his challenge, the way he was commenting about my game made me mad so I said the looser would pay for the food but turns out its me who lost and I just don't want to pay for his food, why would I? putting everything else aside he did cheat how else the win score gap be as huge as 30.

I was still running and I think I have lost him some way back, now I was on the road and cars were driving by, as I was walking towards my house someone crashed into me. The impact was huge I fell flat on my ass and so did the other person.

I looked up and my eyes met with the most beautiful pair in the world, they were chocolate brown in colour with yellow flicker in them. Her long golden hairs fell in soft curls over her shoulder, a few strands were falling over her eyes and I had a huge urge to push them back but I was controlling. Suddenly I noticed that her eyes held this frightened look which relaxed a bit for a split second.

"I am sorry."

That honey like voice, I was totally mesmerised and looking dumbly, she got up looked back once and started sprinting away.

I was sitting just like that when Gray caught up with me.

"What is it? Why are you sitting on the road?"

And I was back to reality, Gray was there and other onlookers but not that girl. I stood up and started walking back towards the direction she went, but no she was not there.

"What's up man are you going back to school?"

"No, Nothing. Let's go."

The entire way back all I could think about was her eyes and her sweet voice, why the heck am I even thinking this. Then I remembered her frightened eyes, why was she frightened? Was it because of me? Do I look so intimidating? Or something else was on her mind? Was someone running after her too?

Gray woke me from my thoughts

"What the heck man. I am saying something to you are you even listening? "

"No, why would I?" I said and laughed at his irritated face.

I should just give rest to my thinking it's not like I am gonna meet her again, but why does this thought makes me sad? I shrugged and we walked quietly, like just insulting and nagging each other all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2- Stranger**

* * *

It's been two days since that not even five minutes incidence still I just can't forget her eyes, nor her expression it seems that they are haunting me.

"- And then I was about to take the packet, she snatched it from me and made a fuss as if it was my fault." Lisanna was complaining something about her sister. We were sitting in the canteen as it was lunch and regular routine was going on, suddenly I thought I saw her and without a second thought I left and followed her but the crowd swallowed her and she was no where to be found again.

When I returned to our table all my friends curious eyes were on me.

"What?"

"What's going on with you buddy, it's been two days and I feel that you are always lost in thoughts." Gray said.

"Yup, acting oddly" Erza said.

"You are more irritating now." Gajeel added.

"What happened Natsu?" Lisanna asked holding my hands.

"Nothing much" I answered honestly.

Everyone sighed, I was confused why were they acting like this? Who is weird now? I am not lying, what is there to say. I shrugged.

"When you feel like telling us we will listen to you." Erza said.

Her saying it with such seriousness gave me chills, was I distracted a lot for them to be this concerned?

"He is acting weird after our last basketball match, he hit me and ran away, later I found him sitting on the road in a daze, after I asked about it he started going back and I don't know what happened he is like this in thoughts." Gray said with exasperation.

"That time I crashed into a girl, and I can't forget her eyes." I said as casually as I could.

Everyone was looking with wide eyes, now what is it?

"OH MY GOD, what am I listening to? Natsu is in love?" MIrajane said coming towards us.

What kind of conclusion is this?

"Seems like that." Erza agreed.

"No not at all, she kind of look frightened so I was concerned and that's it."

Yeah this is the thing they are overthinking it.

"Why do you care so much for some stranger? You don't know her so why are you thinking about her?" Gray said, right this made sense but I kind off wanted to punch his face for saying this ofcourse this concern me, though I don't know why but I felt that it just did.

"Maybe she was frightened seeing your horrible face." Gajeel commented

And A brawl broke out.

The time at school after lunch passed fast and the day was already over, and I was feeling tired all over as if I haven't slept for a long time don't know why was this happening to me now. I didn't even wait for anyone just rushed. When I was near the main gate, I saw a flash of golden hair and out of instinct I started following her.

She turned back once and I was sure it was her, I walked fast in case I lost her again.

She was a hand distance away from me when I stopped on my tracks what was I going to tell her? She didn't know me, it's possible she would think I m weird stalker. I turned around to leave suddenly I heard screeching of tires and the next thing I know is that some people are forcefully taking her with them.

I shouted and ran behind that car

All my tiredness and lack of sleep forgotten and I ran like my life depended on it.

"_Why do you care so much for a stranger?" _Gray's irritating voice was in the back of my mind, really, she was just a stranger to me who bumped with me then why was I searching for her? Why her eyes make me feel this way? Still ignoring everything I decided I need to save her and talk to her before I conclude anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day3- Lost**

* * *

I reached some alley where I lost the car and it was not in my sight, I was breathing heavily. I ran so hard that I don't even know where I was right now, or which part of the town I was presently in. Was I lost? I tried to find my way out but suddenly I felt so tired that my legs won't move an inch. I thought I heard some footsteps behind me but I didn't have that much strength to turn back, when I tried someone hit my head and everything turned black.

I don't know for how long was I out but finally I was awake, the lights in the room was dim and my hands were tied tightly behind my back so were my legs, when my eyes got adjusted to the light I could not have been more happy.

There she was, the girl with chocolate brown eyes, her eyes were wide and a look of pure worry was in there which was relieved when he came to his senses.

"Hey-"

"Shush!" and immediately I was silent and at that very moment someone entered in the room,

"Lucy sorry to be harsh just now, but it was boss's order. He really loves you, please come back."

"Loke no need to apologise I know you won't hurt me." She smiled, I don't know what's going on but her smile felt like fresh sunlight in this nearly dark room.

"But I am not coming back."

"Who is he?" Oh finally he noticed me.

"I don't know." She said flatly, I would be lying if I say that didn't sting. "Capricon brought him in."

"So?" Both of them were looking at me.

"So?" What was I supposed to say to that.

Lucy sighed.

"Loke please don't tell him for now and tell Capricon too, let others search for a few days before I think what I need to do or what to do next."

The Loke person sighed heavily. What's going on? And then he left. I noticed that Lucy was not tied down but was looking curiously at me.

"Yo! I am Natsu Dragneel." There I formally introduced myself to her, I gave her my brightest of smile.

She blushed a bit, man she looked too cute, I wanted to make her blush more so I kept smiling and yes her blush intensified before she was looking away and said in a tiny voice-

"Lucy Hear- Asley. I am Lucy Asley."

Hmm the name suited her well but what was she about to say right now?

"So Natsu why are you in this place?" She asked with folded arms and one raised eyebrow.

Oops what was I supposed to tell her now. I couldn't forget your eyes and chased you here? That sounds like something a creepy stalker would do.

"Hmm -that- I- what happened is- I know- I- I -." I Was not making any sense and I know it.

She raised both of her eyebrows and looked at me suspiciously.

"I saw you outside the school and thought you were getting kidnapped so tried to help that is all."

I cut the events from here and there and told her.

"You were stalking me?" She asked with a smirk.

"Nah, Oh god. You bumped into me yesterday remember? I saw in your eyes that you looked afraid and I could not forget that look and here I am."

Why the heck I m telling her all this, now she would think I m crazy. She widened her eyes and I started blushing and tried to hide it from her. But she just smiled

"Thank You Natsu" She smiled and my heart was already racing and I looked away, putting my hands in front of her to free me. She giggled and with a jerk I turned my head to that melodious tune. When she was opening the ropes, her fingertips were touching on my arms and it felt as if electricity was there and my heart was beating so fast.

Even after the ropes were undone, I was looking at her just like that and she was looking at me with raised eyebrows and I became nervous and scratched my neck making her giggle and then laugh. I was so happy right now that I could forever be in that dark room lost in her laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**DAY 4- Curse**

* * *

"So Lucy, I presume that we are not kidnapped and you know that Loke guy, who I supposed was your kidnapper." I asked after a while she looked hesitant but answered, what was she thinking? Is it something I was not supposed to know? Man, I think it was me who got kidnapped.

"Hmm, you are right to say that, they are my friends and are protecting me in a way. I will tell them to leave you."

I hummed and was looking at her so many thoughts were running on my mind but I didn't know how to say it aloud. I don't even know once I am out of this room would I ever get to see her face this close. Her eyes looked clouded with many thoughts, a crease was formed on her forehead and her internal struggle was evident as if she wanted to say something but was hesitating. I don't know why but I wanted to say it, I wanted to know everything about her.

"What is it? You can say it."

She widened her eyes for a bit then sighed and said in a low whisper,

"I wish you hadn't followed me here Natsu, you shouldn't get involved in this."

"Why?" I was shocked. Did she hate me? I thought we could be great friends.

"I am like a curse, anyone who know me would be in trouble, I don't want that for you. So, it would be best if we are strangers."

God what is she even saying? How was her life before?

"LOKE" she suddenly shouted and I flinched what's gotten into her?

"Take him away- safe." She said safe in a low voice. Why is her mood sifting like this? Her eyes looked watery, was she crying? I wanted to say something but cat got my tongue and I kept silent while going out I looked back once she was looking at her toes with sad look in her eyes.

Loke left me near the school again. Whatever I was thinking about me this guy was more of a creep for the entire ride back he kept looking at me through the mirror with this dangerous look. I shrugged and looked outside thinking about what she said. I thought the next time we would meet; we would become friends and now this has happened.

Lucy the name definitely suits her. I smiled.

* * *

The next day, I was determined to find her and talk things out and tell her that I wanted to be friends, what if she still shoos me off? I will think about that later.

"_I am like a curse."_

"Fuck" I slipped the third stair and I think I sprained my foot. Why this thought is going on in my head?

I reached school limping a bit, but now the pain was relived maybe it was not sprain.

"Where did you go yesterday dumbass?"

"Home" I lied simply

"Don't lie, I went to your home and you were not there"

"Was my ice princess worried?" I said with a smirk.

"My ice princess? Omg Natsu and Gray when did this happen?" Mira joined in with a smile.

Damn it, this girl.

"LOVE RIVAL" Juvia was in fumes

Fuck what's going on. Without thinking I punched Gray, there now I am feeling a bit better.

"What the fuck man"

He punched me back, come on bring it on. This way I can cool my head. Somehow Gajeel and Elfman were also involved with us now. Then I saw her passing by our door, I was distracted by a second and Gajeel's punched hit me directly on the nose, fuck that was hard, before I could answer to that; The she devil (Erza) came in and we were back on our seats.

* * *

Next was Chemistry lab since Sting was absent today, I need to do the experiment alone. I focussed on the manual, but suddenly Lucy filled my mind again, as if it was not enough, she entered the lab just in time and was talking to Mr. Wakaba (our chemistry teacher.)

BOOM

Shit I blew up the test tube I was working on, I tried to clear my table but instead knocked the test tube stand.

. .

Four more test tube were broken, I am so done now.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL, DETENTION" screamed

And the worst case was Lucy was still there, her eyes were wide, smile was on her face, she was even biting her lips to hold her laughter. How do she see me now? I sighed and shifted my arms just to hit the beaker containing water and it spilled on the table too. And she started laughing so were others while Mr. Wakaba was shouting.

My life is doomed, today is totally cursed.

* * *

A/N- Sorry i was out yesterday so couldn't post the chapter. So here are the chapters now.


	5. Chapter 5

**DAY 5- Trial**

* * *

After Yesterday being a total disaster plus, I didn't even get to talk to Lucy but, I was happy that at least I got to see her now. Where was she before? I don't think I saw her at school before recently but either way I don't pay much attention to other students than my friends so I can't really tell.

But today I have decided to talk things with her. Hope she at least listens to me.

On my way to school I saw her coming out of some alley and rushed towards her.

"LUCY"

She looked back once, seeing it was me she had a smile forming before she turned around and jogged towards school, hell she was fast when I went in and she was nowhere in sight.

I am really confused what the heck goes in her head, she is a complete weirdo her expression changes so rapidly, I just fail to understand this girl at this moment even myself, why am I so interested in her.

"_Natsu's in love?"_

"_Seems like it"_

I shook my head fast to make these weird thoughts go away.

School was boring as usual, but somehow it was Lunch time quickly enough as we were all heading for the canteen, I saw her going up the stairs and instantly I went after her.

On the terrace she was standing there with a smile on her face and enjoying the wind. She was the prettiest this way I was mesmerized and for a while forgot that I was here to talk to her.

"Ahem."

"Oh Natsu." She said without turning back, I was shocked did she already saw me? She saw me looking at her? She knew I followed her?

"Did you see me coming up here?" I was surprised at her question. How did she know then it was me?

"That- I-"

"No Natsu I can't tell you anything nor can we be friends."

Was she a mind reader? How was she knowing everything I was here for, but this distant behaviour of hers were just ticking me off, without thinking I went towards her and turned her around by her shoulders and let my hands be there. She didn't jerk away, now we were closer and when she looked up I saw her eyes were dull.

"What's going on with you? Why can't we be friends? Why do you always run away and isolate yourself from others? Why your eyes appear dull and sad whenever I look into them? Who are you afraid off? You say to be like strangers but why don't you understand that I can't do that. Why don't you understand that you affect me in ways that no one else does? I just don't understand."

I ranted and turned around not before noticing how her eyes widened and the life was returning to them. I sighed and started to leave when she just stood there not saying anything.

"It's because I want you to be out of troubles. I told you before I am like a curse with he finds out you have something to do with me he would hurt you and i don't want that."

I stopped in my tracks who was she talking about? Why would I get into trouble.? I turned back and she was there looking at me but the look in her eyes I could not understand it.

"Well I am stronger than I look so no one can hurt me." I boasted.

She laughed at that, a genuine one and my chest swelled with pride.

"Says the boy who was recently been kidnapped." She teased, damn what can I say to that? I pouted folding my arms around my chest. She laughed more and I thought I heard cute along with her laughter.

"So.. can be friends?"

Suddenly her face was serious again.

"I don't think that's good; you know in the past I tried to make friends but both of us were hurt." Sadness filled her eyes again.

"Well life is like trial and error, that does not mean you won't try anymore." I said to comfort her and she smiled a bit and then her eyes filled with hope.

"You are right. I should try again and again till I succeed." She gave me this bright smile that my heart felt warm.

"Thank you Natsu! For being my friend."

There she said it, I was so happy that I can't even express so I smiled back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6- Treasure**

* * *

The following day I met her near the school again, this time she looked around then smiled and waved at me. I was happy at least she was smiling more now.

"Hey, good morning."

"Good morning to you too, you seem to be in good spirits." I said and she just smiled.

When we reached my class, she waved me goodbye and went to her class. When I entered there was Gray looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Who is she?"

"Lucy" I answered and shrugged.

"You mean SHE IS THE GIRL" he shouted.

"What the heck man, why are you shouting?"

"You are bringing her to meet us at lunch." It was more like a statement than a question.

"Hmm I was thinking so." He smirked but still he looked stupid. I shoved him and went in while he started laughing, was he going insane? What's the point he already was.

At lunch we went to the canteen, I half expected her to be there while I felt she may have gone to the terrace again. But to my relieve she was there.

"Heya Lucy"

"Hey Natsu" She came to our table. She smiled to my friends who looked shocked and stunned.

"Hi I am Lucy Asley." She said with slight hesitation, these guys must be giving up the creepy feeling.

"Ah let me introduce them to you, this is ice princess, that's the metal head, that's Love rival, she devil and lisa." I said purposely to make them react and that's work perfectly. While Lucy gave me curious looks.

"What the fuck man."

"HE Admitted it, LOVE RIVAL" OK that was bad.

"NO way you got this hot chick" why was he saying this? While Erza's eyebrows were ticking when she looked up there was fire in her eyes, time to run for life, before I could get out, they caught me and a brawl broke out.

We were at it, when Lucy suddenly started laughing till tears were at the corner of her eyes. All of us looked at her and stopped in the middle of the brawl which I think looked funnier cuz she was laughing her heart out so were others. Suddenly Erza stood up with grace and we fell on the ground.

"I am Erza Scarlet."

"Gray Fulbuster, don't listen to anything this dumbass tells about me." He stretched his hands to her and she took it and blushed slightly, damn it that stripper.

"LOVE RIVAL." Juvia was there in a second with a glare.

"This is Juvia Lockser."

Gray introduced her and she was by his side with a beautiful smile.

"Gajeel Redfox."

"Lissanna Strauss"

Lucy smiled beautifully to everyone and we started to eat, all kind of rubbish talks were going on the table. I kept on checking on Lucy if she was feeling left out but whenever our eyes met, she smiled at me, to let me know that she was fine.

After the school was over, we were walking back together. Juvia and Gray went together cuz apparently Juvia lived in the same area. Erza and the Strauss sisters went for the station. Gajeel went to his part time job that left me and her together, but now I was feeling somewhat nervous.

"I would walk you home."

"No need for that, I am still trying." I kind of understood what she meant by that.

"Then can I invite you in?"

She thought for a while then shrugged "Sure"

We went towards my home, on the way we were talking about school, and that time I learnt that she came to our school like one week before and she had ran away from home, then she was anxious like she had told me more than she intended to, I smiled to make her comfortable and said some jokes about Gray and sure enough she was laughing.

When we were nearing, I suddenly thought of the condition my home would be in and was it right for me to invite her? When I opened the door, I was relieved that there was not a lot of mess, like it was dirty clothes thrown here and there and empty plates and wrapper on the table as I was watching a movie last night but it was better than normal so yeah cool.

"Wow your house is good, plus so neat and tidy" she said with a laugh.

I glared at her but was happy to see that there was no anxious or afraid look in her eyes she seemed pretty interested in my house and that makes me happy. I tried to clean up a bit and asked her if she would like some juice even before she said anything, I went to the kitchen to bring her one.

She was still looking around. While I was pouring the drink. I suddenly remembered something that I wish she had not yet seen I rushed back to my room but alas she was there surprised.

"NATSU" she shouted maybe she didn't notice that I was here already.

"Yeah" I replied softly.

"What's this?"

"Well I call these my treasure collection"

I had a small store room beside my room which I had things collected from my past and memories that I hold dear and right now something was in progress that I really didn't want her to see but now here she stand and I don't mind anymore.

"That's the top I wore for first day at school." I pointed to a very small yellow top with a brown teddy face on it with 'Happy" written on it.

'That's my first drawing I made for my day' I had made a fierce dragon.

"Me and my dad were so into dragon stuff, I still am."

"where's your dad now?"

"He died in a plane crash along with my mom." I sighed but before the mood became heavy, I started with some jokes that my dad used to tell and we were laughing. I even had the frock that my mom brought for me for fancy dress, though I opposed, I had to wear it and showed that embarrassing picture too. My other drawings. Mine and Gray's first picture together from the elementary class. The first time I came home beaten up by Erza and my dad being happy instead and that picture. Pictures of Happy a cat that me and Lisanna bought up during our early childhood.

My every year Halloween costumes, prizes and books of every year. I even had those paper chits me and Gray passed to each other in school which contained nothing but insults. She was laughing and smiling. All my memories were re-lived, this is why I kept them they make you happy, feel loved, and make you realise how much everyone of them mean to you.

I next showed her the gifts I have been receiving over the years again there was a tinge of sadness in her eyes and I took her to the section were was the collection of memes that we make for each other and post during our birthdays there she laughed so hard that some of my most unfunny memes seemed funny to me now.

"These eyes…"

She asked about it, from the time I had met her, her eyes are the only thing that has been hunting me and hence that was what I was working on for some time now. Some final touches were remaining.

"I-I-It's your" I tried to said it as normal as possible but I shuttered and blushed.

She was surprised but seemed happy, I had made them anxious and afraid but now I am going to make them happy so that's what I did, after making a few changes here and there. I made them smiling eyes.

She seemed shocked.

"Do my eyes change so much with my expression?" She asked in a whisper.

I shrugged, cuz yes I have noticed them change what can I say now.

"Thank you Natsu" She said with such sincerity I was slightly taken aback. What happened next melted my heart. She hugged me, before I could reply to her hug she held tighter and then released me with red cheek, I think my cheeks would match the colour.

"Let's take some pictures to treasure this moment?"

She nodded. We took some pictures in my treasure room. Making some wonderful memories that I would treasure for life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7- Chance**

* * *

It's been weeks now, she seems pretty good, talks with us a lot more. And we Hangout at my place from time and again she talks more about herself but nothing much about her past. But she did come to know that in the past she had two girl besties who lived near her but things happened and she did not meet them again. But she always says that she is glad that she met me. I can't even tell how happy this statement of hers make me feel.

Today we were going to hangout at my home again but in the path, suddenly she froze and took my hand and ran the opposite way.

"Hey what's the matter?" I asked but kept running with her.

"it's them." Her eyes held fear. What was she afraid of now?

We hid in an alley and then I noticed three people searching, maybe they were the one. One was blue haired woman other was a purple haired woman and a red head with white highlights all of them were wearing suits and had a Bluetooth.

"Are they searching for us?"

"Yes, I have been trying to avoid them, hide from them and seemed like it worked but here they are again." She said in an exasperated tone.

"Why would they do that? Plus you are taking my teachings in a wrong way when I said to try I didn't mean to run away but to face your problems first hand."

She just looked away and again focused on them. This can't go on.

I tried to stand up but she pulled me back, she held my hands in front her chest our faces inches away and gave me this pleading look that I sighed but this can't go on.

"I am sorry Lucy but I can't let you hide like this forever. Believe me when I say this whatever happens I will not leave your side so don't worry, give me a chance to know you better, to understand all this better, so you are not afraid anymore." I said looking in her eyes. I don't know what was she thinking but I went towards them and this time she didn't stop me.

"Guys! Who are you looking for?" I asked once I reached them.

"Hah! He is the one, who took her away." Blue haired women said with venom in her tone. Woah man they are furious but it was her who made me run.

"Where is Princess?"

Huh Lucy is a princess? I thought stupidly

The next thing I know, the red-haired man punched me, ok that was a hard one but he didn't flinch on the impact, that's interesting.

I was about to attack back but Lucy interrupted.

"ENOUGH"

"Virgo how many times need I tell you guys that I don't wanna go back, Scorpio leave him alone."

"Lucy please, listen to us."

"NO Aquarius, I have thought this through and this is what I want. But to make your life a bit easier I will come once and talk it out with him, for now go back."

She said with authority and took my hand and left, I thought they would follow us but no they stood there for a while and then left.

I didn't even know now where we were going but soon the unfamiliar alley came up and I realised she was taking me her home, this would be my first time there, though happy I was sad for the incidences.

Her room was decent and clean and smelt just like her, for me it was like mini heaven. One sofa and dining table was there in the corner there was a study table and a bookshelf were nearby, there was one more room which I supposed was her bed room and a kitchen. It was small but sufficient.

On her table top there was a picture of a woman she was just like her but eyes were different, I was curious but I didn't ask, what if she doesn't want to tell me. Then there was a diary with L.H. printed on it.

"Natsu I- I am sorry." I turned my head with a jerk, why was she crying? I went to her and wrapped my hands around her in a comforting manner.

"Trust me Lucy everything is going to be ok."

"I trust you." She said in a small tone.

After a while we were just sitting there and I felt awkward, I thought it would be best to let her think over so I tried excused myself.

"I think I should leave now."

"Natsu wait, can you give me a chance to explain everything to you? I don't want to keep anything from you anymore."

I sat down and nodded.

"But you have to promise me that you would not get angry or leave me."

"I promise."

* * *

A/N- The story will continue with the bonus prompt ;) Tell me how is it so far? The next two chapters would be posted early of the date as i have exams on 10th and 15th. all the chapters have been short i know still i enjoyed writing this. I think i have focused on story this time not much fluff or romance i don't know which genre this story falls now:') the next chapter would be in Lucy's pov.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonus- Bare**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I didn't know how he would react but I believed in our friendship and the truth won't break it.

"My name is not Lucy Asley." He appeared shocked but didn't say anything.

"It's Lucy Heartfilia"

"Oh, that's much better, I was thinking that Lucy suits you so much, how could that not be it?"

He gave this cute thoughtful look that made me laugh a bit, here I thought, he would ask me why I lied about my name and he gives me this reply.

I smiled and continued with my explanation

"My dad is Jude Heartfilia, the underworld king." He raised an eyebrow.

"And I ran from home, cuz it was not home for me anymore it was like a prison, he reasoned that he was doing this to protect me. Isolating me from the world he even severed my ties with my best friends."

"Hmm why would he do that? I understand that being a parent he is afraid someone would steal you from him but that's not reasonable."

"I don't have the answer to that too but it happened after my mom died, he went insane and then locked me up all of our staff were replaced so my friends were also to leave when I opposed to that, he threatened my friends and their family was in trouble cuz of which they hated me and didn't want any further contacts with me."

"I was sad and closed myself too, went into reading and dad and we saw less of each other, firstly it was just during lunch and dinner that we saw each other then it was only the weekends and later it was just a month. His stare got colder and colder I didn't know what was happening."

"My middle school went just like that. I was happy reading all the novels as in them whatever happened the protagonist had her friends with her in any up and down in her life but I didn't have that."

Natsu looked so consumed in this conversation, I think he had not even blinked for a while now. I took a long breath before continuing.

"Then suddenly one day, Dad asked me how I was, we did have small talks over time but that was first time in years. I was surprised by the question and didn't know the answer to that. He sighed and said 'Lucy I just want you to be happy' I cried and hugged him. I thought things would be good from now on. For a while it did work, he came for dinner every night and on the weekend we were together. Once he took me to his workplace till that time I didn't know what work he did. It was then when I met with Loke and others. They are all fighters"

"Professionals huh, sounds awesome."

"Well they are after all they are his right-hand people. I made friends with them, Loke and I became close, he took me out whenever he could. We were out once to his favourite eating place, when Dad called him for business and he left in a hurry. I was upset so I decided to walk home and admire the surroundings. But what I found out terrified me."

That scene was there on my mind again and I was afraid to say the next thing out loud what would he think then? Would he distance himself from me? but instead he came closer and placed his hands on my shoulder when I looked up he gave me this assuring smile, telling me the thing I wanted to hear right now.

"I am here with you."

I smiled and continued.

"I was walking and it was dark outside, Suddenly I heard cries for help I rushed in that direction only to find my dad, Loke and some other people with a man at their mercy and next thing I know is Dad stabbed him."

I was sobbing hard by now. Natsu was rubbing my arm in a comforting manner and it was working.

"I screamed and ran away as far as possible from them and after that I wanted to do nothing with them but my dad won't leave me alone, he made all of them search for me to bring me back. That is why Loke kidnapped me, but he apologised to me and said he would do what I wanted him to do."

"Natsu you brought new life to me. I thought I could not open to the world and was afraid that my dad would track me down and hurt the people with me but after you told me to try. I thought it would be okay as long as I avoid them and try to embrace this new life. But in the end, it didn't work either."

There I had told him everything, I felt as I was completely bare and vulnerable in front of him now and hugged my knees to my chest.

"Life don't work this way Lucy; you need to close the present chapter before you go on to the next. Talk to your dad, things would better if you both understand each other."

"Natsu he-"

"I believe you can persuade him and you have got me why are you so worried."

He gave this smile that made me feel that I could conquer the world and I smiled back. He is right I really need to end this chase now.

* * *

I was now standing near his so-called workplace I didn't what to expect when I would go in. Would he be angry? Hold me captive again? Was he even here? I sighed and went in. Scorpio and Aquarius were there, they were surprised- ' thought I would not come hmm? Here I am.' Everyone seemed like that way, pin drop silent was there and I went straight to his cabin.

Inside just a single light was on and I looked at him, he had dark circle under his eyes and seems like he lost weight too, I felt so bad for him.

"Dad?" I whispered slowly.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open. "LUCY!" he hugged me tightly.

"Thank god you are her, my baby girl. It's ok now you are here, you are here." He whispered again and again. God dad what happened to you. I started crying and hugged him back. I also missed him.

"Why did you do that? You know how worried I was?"

"Dad I am sorry, I- I-"

"Shush it's ok dad would protect you."

I didn't know what to tell him now? '_Things would be better if you both understand each other' _his voice came into my head and I realised this needs to be done.

"Dad I want to talk to you."

"yup I am listening." He smiled at me with so much love that I teared up again.

"Why you joined the underworld when we had business?"

He widened his eyes but then sighed.

"I knew you would find out someday and ask me this Lucy but I had to after I lost your mother, because this is what took her life."

I was so surprised that I didn't know how to react all I know was mom died in a car accident.

"The world knew that I love my family much more than business and my rival involved the underworld to threaten me to give up my position but your mom refused that offer and paid with her life. I didn't want to lose you too so I joined them to give him his own medicine, that night what you witnessed was a part of this. And you know nothing happens unless some one is involved from inside and hence; I changed all workers and unfortunately it was Brandish's father who was involved in that accident."

I widened my eyes, so he really wanted to protect me from the harsh world but dad I can't always be your little princess.

"So, is it settled?" I asked calmly.

He looked surprised at my reaction but relieved at the same time.

" I don't know yet. He-"

"Dad, let it be I want you to leave this all and be with me like before. Mom would not want you to live your life for revenge. She told you not to surrender and here we are, you could have had a upper hand in business why you chose this path?"

"I- I-"

"It's ok dad I won't leave you but you need to understand that you can't always protect me, I need to learn do that myself hence I need to face it all. I just want you to be there for me." I smiled

There were tears in his eyes again but it was not sadness or regret, this time it was happy and proud tears.

"Yes."

* * *

A/N- The next chapter would be last, hope you enjoyed the story so far.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonus- Crossover**

* * *

Lucy had worked things with her dad and they are living near our school area, our friendship had grown over the year.

This year my friends motivated, more like forced me to confess to her, yeah, I have realised that I love her since the time I had seen her for the first time and lucky enough for me she agreed to be my girlfriend. Though her dad gives me death glare every time I visit her, we are doing great.

Everything was fine till the day she showed up in our class.

"Hello Everyone I am Rebecca, hope we all get along well."

She was a pretty girl with large blue eyes,wavy ash blonde hairs and pretty smile, she kind of reminded me of Lucy so I thought it would be great when they meet each other, but it had the opposite effect.

She sat beside Lisanna and they got along well, she talked to Gray too but Juvia was not jealous of her, I didn't understand that.

During lunch Lucy came up and covered my eyes

"Guess who?" I smiled, taking her hands and kissed her palm.

"Great Lucy, we want you to meet someone."

"oh you got someone new in the class?"

We went to the table together and there Rebecca sat talking with Juvia.

"This is-"

"Beccy?" She whispered and her eyes widened. I was surprised, she knew her?

"Lucy?" Rebecca stood with a start and both of them stared for a minute while all of us were looking awkwardly at them.

Suddenly there was tears in their eyes and they leaped at each other and hugged each other for like a minute or so.

I was scratching my neck, what was going on, Lucy said- suddenly it clicked me she must be her bestie from her past. I was happy that all the happiness was returning to her life but that was short lived cuz she practically took her away from me.

For the whole lunch they sat together and talked about things that only both of them related to and were laughing their ass off.

After school I thought we would be walking together but she came up to me and told me that she had so much to catch up and

"Beccy said she has a surprise I am going to be with her, sorry for ditching you. Please tell dad." I sighed she was turning to leave but suddenly she turned around and kissed my cheek.

"I love you Natsu" I must have been a blushing mess by now. Suddenly Rebecca was there out of nowhere.

"So you are her boyfriend?" She said while looking at her nails, "I am happy for you Lu" she smiled and hugged her, as she held her, she looked at me with daggers in her eyes and mouthed 'If you ever hurt her I will kill you'

Oh my god first her dad and now her best friend is here to kill me. Do I look someone who would hurt her?

* * *

The week went by just like that but we couldn't hang out as much, but I was happy when she asked me out on the weekend for a date, I was so happy but when I reached the spot, I came to know that it was triple date. On our way to the meeting spot she filled me in. She had got both her best friend back apparently Rebecca was still in contact with Brandish and they cleared out all the misunderstandings of the past, as the saying goes that you know the value of someone when you lose them. They have been going together and thought it would be great for a triple date.

All I could think was how this idea sucks for me at least, don't know about the other guys.

When we reached there Rebecca was already, she waved us over and pulled Lucy to sit with her and started talking and not long after came a green haired beauty with stern look but once her gaze shifted to her best friends her eyes soften.

She must be Brandish, her boyfriend was Jack he had black hairs and shy as he speaks less. After we ordered and Rebecca calling her boyfriend over and over, he came 20 minutes late, he apologised for that but later on he was flirting with the waitress there and then we went to shopping together.

Girls and their shopping obsession, I can never understand that. While we were walking we were having a nice time but Weisz and Rebecca were having a fight, it seemed that cute fight between couples until he said something that Rebecca went silent and turned back and smiled, Lucy and Brandish immediately went to her side linking hand talking and laughing while we boys were walking silently behind them.

Lucy is a ball of sunshine; I was still happy that she was with me right now. When we reached the shop, Rebecca went in but before we could go in Lucy and Brandish turned around with arms folded around there chest and deathly aura.

"Weisz if you love your life you would treat her better."

"One more tear from her eyes and it's the end.."

Their tone was deadly I was glad that it was not directed towards me, Lucy can be even dangerous than Erza, she smiled sweetly to me next and i flinched.

"let's go now." She linked our arms and we went in so did Brandish and Jack but Weisz stood there for a while then sighed and came in.

For two hour straight the girls were at selecting the clothes before heading to the changing area after about half hour they came out and my breath caught in my throat, she looked too pretty for a while I forgot that others exist there, it was just me and her.

She wore a purple gown, which hugged her skin perfectly, it was ankle length and there was a slit till her thigh on the right, a golden belt at the waist and was sleeveless.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful" I kissed her forehead and hugged her. I feel like I am the luckiest man in the entire planet to have her as my girlfriend, she blushed but smiled happily.

Then I noticed that Brandish was wearing a white top with flowers on it and a pink skirt and clicking pictures with her boyfriend.

Rebecca was wearing a black one piece which showed more than decent amount of cleavage and was mid-thigh length, she looked beautiful rather I would say she looked sexy but Weisz was looking away and she was disappointed.

"I don't want this dress Lucy."

But I think I saw him having a nose bleed, suddenly he left and just like our triple date was over. Lucy said she would go with Rebecca and I thought for a while and decided to accompany them.

"- So I lit the fire and then I was like 'FIIIIRREEEE" Lucy and Rebecca laughed but I know Rebecca was not laughing for real as it did not reach her eyes.

"Becky are you ok?" Lucy noticed that too.

"I truly love him Lucy but I feel it's just one-sided."

"Come on now, if that was the case why would he be with you?"

'That's what I don't know, you think I should break it with him?"

"If you love him then give him a chance and talk things with him." I suggested.

She nodded. We reached her home soon, her taste was wild, posters were on the walls, wall cupboard full of video games, many restaurant menus were on the table.

She sat on the sofa and me and Lucy went to Kitchen. She wanted to make her happy by making something good her her.

"What do you think?"

"I think he do like her." I said with confidence.

"How can you be sure? You met him just once remember."

Ok she got a point there, I shrugged. We made some noodles and juice as we were taking it, some one opened the door and it was Weisz he went straight to Rebecca, Lucy made me to put the food stuff away and sneak onto them.

When we went back, they were already kissing.

"Don't do that to me again, okay." Weisz said with desperation while Rebecca looked confused.

"When I went back to the shop they said you all left, you were nowhere and didn't even pick my calls I was so worried but then I thought I should check here once and lucky enough for me you are here." He smiled broadly that Rebecca blushed.

"Weisz I –"

"I bought this for you, cuz you looked gorgeous in it but promise me you would wear it in front of me only, I can't beat the shit out of all guys for wolf whistling at you." He scratched his cheek and was blushing.

It was the same dress that she wore at the shop so that's where he went. Rebecca looked at the dress and was pretty happy and hugged him while we went back to the kitchen to give them some privacy.

We had made three bowls of noodles. I started eating one suddenly Lucy came and started eating from the same bowl. One time we were eating the ends of the same noodle my eyes landed on her lips we were inching closer but suddenly Lucy bit it and turned her face away. I would be lying if I said I was not disappointed.

Suddenly Rebecca came in happy and jolly, talked with her but I felt like she was watching me from the corner of her eyes so I smiled so that she didn't worry.

Soon we left and I walked her home, talking but not looking at her much, why was I acting this way?

"Good night Natsu."

"Night Luce." I smiled and turned to leave but Lucy turned my face and her lips were on mine, so soft and warm but before I could reply it was over and she was shyly avoiding my eyes.

Damn, this girl would be the death of me.

I pulled her back to me by her waist and my lips were back on hers, enjoying this feeling, she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her, who was I to reject my girl's request I pulled her closer too and deepened the kiss.

* * *

A/N- I wanted to crossover with other fandom but later thought it to be edens zero. So the story is officially over, hope you all loved it as much as i loved writing it.


End file.
